The present disclosure relates generally to wellsite operations. In particular, the present disclosure relates to techniques for forming and/or cementing wellbores.
Wellbores are drilled to locate and produce hydrocarbons. A downhole drilling tool with a bit at an end thereof is advanced into the ground to form a wellbore. As the drilling tool is advanced, drilling mud is pumped through the drilling tool and out the drill bit to cool the drilling tool and carry away cuttings.
The wellbore may be completed in preparation for production. During completion, the wellbore may be provided with cement to line the wellbore and to secure casing in the wellbore. Production equipment may be positioned about the wellbore to draw subsurface fluids, such as hydrocarbons, to the surface.
During various wellbore operations, fluids and/or materials, such as drilling muds and cements, may be placed in the wellbore. Downhole tools may be provided to test and/or sample the surrounding formation and/or fluids contained in reservoirs therein. For example, the drilling tool may be provided with measurement while drilling and/or logging-while-drilling tools to measure formation parameters. In another example, a wireline tool may be deployed into the wellbore to take measurements and/or collect fluid samples from the formation.
Various measurements may be taken by the downhole tools. Examples of measurements are provided in Patent/Publication Nos. WO2013096565, US20060262644, EP0443936, EP0263028, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,427; and U.S. application Ser. No. 13/771,086 filed on Feb. 20, 2013 entitled, Cement Data Telemetry Via Drill String by DeGrange et al., the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. Examples of cement related technology are provided in Blyth, M., Hupp, D., Whyte, I., and Kinoshita, T., 2013, LWD Sonic Cement Logging: Benefits, Applicability and Novel Uses for Assessing Well Integrity, SPE/IADC 163461, SPE/IADC Drilling Conference and Exhibition, 5-7 March; Grosmangin, M., Kokesh, F. P., and Majani, P., 1961, A Sonic Method for Analyzing the Quality of Cementation of Borehole Casings, Journal of Petroleum Technology, Vol. 13, No. 2, 165-171; Degrange J., Hawthorn, A., Nakajima, H., Fujihara, and T., Mochida, M., 2010, Sonic While Drilling: Multipole Acoustic Tools for Multiple Answers, IADC/SPE 128162, IADC/SPE Drilling Conference and Exhibition, 2-4 February; Kimball, C. V and Marzetta, T. L., 1986, Semblance processing of borehole acoustic array data, Geophysics, 49, 274-281; Kinoshita, T., Izuhara, W., Valero, H. P., and Blyth, M., 2013, Feasibility and Challenge of Quantitative Cement Evaluation with LWD Sonic, SPE 166327, SPE Annual Technical Conference and Exhibition, 30 September-2 October; Longo, J., Hupp, D., Blyth, M., and Alford, J., 2012, Logging-While-Drilling Cement Evaluation: A Case Study from the North Slope, Ak., SPE 159819, SPE Annual Technical Conference and Exhibition, 8-10 October; Nelson, E. and Guillot, D., 2006, Well Cementing Second Edition, Schlumberger; and Pardue, G. H., Morris, R. L., and Gollwitzer, L. H., 1963, Cement Bond Log-A Study of Cement and Casing Variables, Journal of Petroleum Technology, Vol. 15, No. 5, 545-554, SPE paper 453, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.